First Meetings
by Am17
Summary: Ein neuer Agent soll zum NCIS kommen (aus dem Jahre 2011)


Sie wusste nicht was sie hier tat. Ihre neue Vorgesetzte hatte sie vor einer Stunde zu sich bestellt, obwohl sie erst in zwei Tagen beim NCIS Office of Special Projects anfangen sollte. Ihre vorgesetzte hatte sich als Henrietta Lang vorstellt.  
Die kleine Dame war ihr sofort sympathisch gewesen. Hetty, so wollte sie genannt werde, hatte ihr erklärt, das sie ihre hilfe schon heute gebrauchen könnte.  
In dem Club in dem sie sich nun befand gehörte einem Emilo Cortez. Cortez war laut Hetty dafür bekannt Drogen an seine Gäste zu verkaufen. Eigentlich wäre dies kein Fall für den NCIS gewesen, doch ein Kunde von Cortez, ein Gunnery Sergeant des U.S. Marine Corps war an den Folgen der verschmutzten Drogen gestorben.  
Nun sollte sie Untercover gehen um zu beweisen das es hier Drogen zu kaufen gab.

In dem Kleid was Hetty ihr gegeben hatte sah sie einfach nur bezaubernd, wenn nicht sogar sexy aus. Das Kleid hatte dünne Träger, es ging ihr bis kurz über die Knieehe, zeigte fast ihren gesamten Rücken und lag sehr eng an. Schon am Eingang hatte sie mitbekommen wie ihr die Männer hinter schauten. Um den ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen drehte sie sich an der Eingangstür noch ein mal um und hauchte den Männer einen Kuss zu.  
Ohne den Türsteher beachtet zu haben hatte sie den Club betreten.  
Vor ihr öffnete sich eine Tür die offensichtlich in den Hauptraum des Clubs führte. Ein groß gewachsener dunkelhäutiger Mann kam durch die Tür. Sie konnte ihm gerade so nach aus weichen, stieß sich aber trotz dem den Ellenbogen an der Wand.  
Ein leiser Fluch kam ihr über die Lippen und brachte den Mann dazu sich um zu drehen.  
„Entschuldigung." nuschelte er kurz und ging dann.  
Ihr war aber nicht entgangen wie der Mann sie von oben bis unten musterte. Schmunzelt öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Hauptraum.  
Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menge um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. An den Meisten Tischen Saßen Paare, redeten oder Tranken etwas, die Tanzfläche war komplett gefüllt. Eben so die Bar. Innerlich seufzend ging sie Richtung Bar um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

An der Bar wurde ein Sitz frei und sofort beeilte sie sich um den Platz zu bekommen. Doch wie das Leben nun mal spielte war ein Mann schneller als sie. Triumphierend grinste er sie an.  
„Du kannst den Platz gerne haben. Wenn du mit mir was Trinkst." sagte der Mann.  
Sie betrachtete den Mann hatte etwas längere nach hinten gegelte Haare und einen Drei-Tage-Bart. Sein dunkles Hemd, sie konnte in dem blauen Licht das an der Bar herrschte nicht erkenne welche Farbe das Hemd hatte, sah an manchen Stelle sehr abgetragen aus.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht aus welchem Busch sie gekrochen kamen, aber so wie sie aussehen werde ich nichts mit ihnen trinken." meinte sie trocken.

Ein zweiter Mann der neben ihm saß drehte sich um und grinste ihn an.  
„Siehst du Mike, so ergeht es dir bei fast jeder Frau hier. Ich sagte dir doch zieh dir was besseres an. Und jetzt mach dieser netten Dame platz, ich möchte ihr einen Drink spendieren."  
Murrend erhob sich Mike und ging davon.  
„Setzten sie sich, dann können wir unseren Drink genießen. Mein Name ist übrigens Emilo Cortez."  
„Melanie. Melanie Moor." antwortete sie lächelnd und setzte sich auf den nun freien Platz.

Jetzt wusste sie auch warum sie in ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte, als sie näher an die Bar kam. Und jetzt saß sie direkt neben ihrem Hauptverdächtigen und trank Cocktails mit ihm. Er winkte dem Barkeeper zu und sie erkannte den Mann wieder der sie vorhin fast umgerannt hatte.  
„Zwei Korona." sagte er zu dem Mann.  
„Kommen sofort."

Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Sie saß nun mittlerweile zwei Stunden in dem Club und hatte schon viel über ihn und den Mann dem er gehörte erfahren.  
Sie hatte Emilo gefragt ob es hier auch Mittel zu Kaufen gab die einem den Abend noch verschönern würden. Auf diese Frage war er sofort in die Defensive gegangen und sie gefragt ob sie eine Polizisten oder eine Agentin des FBI´s sei. Nach fast zehn Minute hatte sie ihn davon überzeugt, das sie weder für das L.A.P.D noch für das FBI arbeiten würde.  
Er hatte sie noch ein mal kurz angesehen bevor er in die Richtung des Barkeepers der sie bedient hatte gezeigt hatte. Als sie sich aber nicht bewegte hatte er sie nur Fragend angesehen. Ihre Antwort hatte daraus bestanden ihn verführerisch und Sexy anzusehen und sich seinem Kopf zu nähern.  
Ein Später hatte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr gehaucht und sofort hatte sie gemerkt wie er sich versteift hatte.

Nun saßen die beiden an einem Tisch und tranken ihre Cocktails.  
„Weißt du was. Ich will jetzt mehr Spaß haben." sagte sie und erhob sich. Sie spürte wie seine Augen ihr folgten und größer wurden als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam.  
Langsam beugte sie sich vor, so das er ihr tief ins Dekolleté schauen konnte.  
Sie hatte gesehen wie Männer fast in Ohnmacht gefallen waren oder einfach nur angefangen hatten zu sabbern, aber Emilo war anscheinen nicht dieser Typ Mann. Kurz entschlossen setzte sie sich breitbeinig über seinen Schoss und sah ihm genau in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß du willst es auch. Las uns gehen." flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
„Ich habe eine Bessere Idee." sagte er und hob sie von seinem Schoß.  
Leicht aber bestimmt schob er sie zu einer Tür Neben dem Tresen auf dem „Privat" stand. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das konnte sie spüren. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und über lies nun ihm die Führung.  
Er führte sie zu einer weiteren Tür auf der „Büro" stand. Nach dem er die Tür hatte Zog er sie mit sich in den Raum.

Sie wusste von Hetty, das die Hinterräume dieses Clubs nicht nur als Büros genutzt wurden. Sie wollte schon den Knopfdrücken der an ihrem Kleid befestigt war um dem NCIS ein Signal sendete welches sagte das sie Verstärkung brauchte, als sie bemerkte das eine weitere Person im Raum war.  
„Miss Blye gute Arbeit." sagte sie Person.  
Erschrocken von der Anwesenheit von Hetty zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Hetty, was machen sie den hier?" fragte Kensi.  
„Nun Miss Blye. Sie wurden soeben von uns getestet. Nicht war Mr. Callen?" fragte sie Emilo.  
Kensi drehte sich zu ihm um und sah „Emilo" alias Mr. Callen und den Barkeeper dort stehen.  
„Willkommen beim NCIS Junior Agent." sagte Mr. Callen.

LA FIn


End file.
